naruto leaves the leaf
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: Naruto leaves the Village after a heated conversation with Sakura. Away from the Village he discovers himself. AU, M, Slight OoC Pairings unsure for now
1. The first problem

I don't own naruto or he would be mad at everyone

Naruto, sakura, and sasuke were on a red bridge waiting for their late sensei. While they were waiting sakura wanted to get her courage and ask someone on a date "Sasuke after this training want to go on a date". Sasuke said "Never you bit** a**hole" Sakura started crying her eyes out. Naruto yelled "HEY TEME WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU JUST MADE SAKURA CRY I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU WILL KISS MY FEET". Sakura yelled her face as red as blood "YOU DO NOT YELL AT SASUKE LIKE THAT YOU DEMON IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE EITHER COMMITED SUISIDE, LEFT THE VILLAGE, OR PLAIN OLD JUST DIE!". Naruto was on the verge of breaking looking in her eyes he saw they were like the villagers. Sakura yelled on last thing "YOU LEAVE ME AND SASUKE HERE AND DIE, THE VILLAGERS ARE SO RIGHT YOU ARE A DEMON!" this time covered in poison (she punched him and then did what many villagers did beat him into the dirt).

Naruto starts to run home sad and depressed. He pacs his bag full of his items and leaves a note. He saw the picture of team 7 he burnt it steppe on it and just desroyed it. He heade towards still getting stared at. He was about to leave when izumo and gizmo stopped him "You can't leave the village". Naruto lands on them and poofs more clone to stall them and he left konoha.

Sakura remembered what she said and started crying even worst. Kakashi saw this and said "where is naruto? He is always here". Sakura said "I told (sob) him to (sob) leave and (sobs even worst) to die". Kakashi stared in disbelief at his students he couldn't believe sakura said that and sasuke was laughing at this predicament. Sakura starts to run to naruto's house and breaks the door open and looks around and then sees the note. It said "I guess that is why they just plain hate me makes sense so see you guys in about three years sakura you can only unseal the back." She unseals that part "watch your back or you will die roughly".

"Tsunade!" she came in with puffy red eyes. "what has you so destraut my apprentice" tsunade said to her. She cried out "naruto has left the village"

I decided that I wanted to restart this chapter so here is in with the new and out with old.


	2. after the accident

I need to add this I learned

"Naruto do I own you "

"Hell no you fucking asshole"

"Now you know"

On with the story

2 years after tragedy

Naruto is walking around and then sees a pink haired naruto wants to say something 'that bitch'

Sakura sees a bush shake pulls out a kunai sakura looks and sees naruto running away sakura yelled to sasuke "I see naruto hurry" naruto gets to a river but they catch up sakura "come home naruto" "never you can't win against me I will hate you forever" naruto hits kakashi in the stomach axe kicked sakura and kneed sasuke in the I shouldn't go farther. Sasuke "how the hell is he so fast" sasuke on the ground.

Naruto is in a battle with kakashi. Kakashi pulls off his head band "sharingan" it couldn't see him. Naruto "time to brake some nuts" forms rasengan and hits him in a sensitive spot "kakashi down" kakashi holds his nuts "shit that fucking hurts" he faints 10 minutes into the fight. "Sasuke's turn" naruto hits him in the nuts with 22 kage bunshin then axe hits it. "Sasuke is out sakura's turn" sakura looks at naruto. "Leave now or I'll beat you till you can't move a muscle and use a jutsu I know". Sakura "I fight to bring you back" "I'm going to use it" hits her in the stomach then chokes her ( I hope the person who made this jutsu doesn't mind) "hell level 1" she starts to scream and get cut a lot. "this won't kill you but hurt you".

In sakura mind

'What the hell literally' 'I guess he wants you hurt' kyuubi said 'time to show you hell'

Out of her mind

Kakashi gets up "you're coming with us if it kills me" naruto 5,4,3,2, kakashi goes flying hits a mountain "what you again I'm going to beat you shitless"naruto yells.

Cliff hanger I love them so much I added a little humor ok I'm a kid I can't write that well but review please I will post again by next week who ever guesses who it is I announce their name and do what they want me to write for the next chapter but has to add that person. In about 2 chapters I'm adding a new o.c. tell me names for her and the person with the best description I put that persons girl she has to be 16 will be presented.

Till next week good bye.


	3. Great today is juuussssttt great!

"Hey sakura do I own you" narutokyuubi8000 said

"Do you want to fight" sakura said

"NO THANKS" I said

"I'm still going to beat you" sakura said

"Thank you guys now I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Narutos eyes turned into their red slit rage form as he looked to Orochimaru. "Giver her back to me Orochimaru" he shouted. The Snake looked to Naruto and grinned. "Why should I? She may will be my next body." the snake answers in his cocky way.  
The rage in Naruto grew with that answer and his body was slowly surrounded by the vile demon chakra of his tenant. "Touch her and I will beat you. I will follow you down to hell to destroy you, you **ing snake." naruto shouted as his whole body turned up into a dark red. With a low growl tails start to emerge. One tail, two tails, three and as he reached the fifth tail he dashed forward. His chakra claw was fast and tore through the mid section of Orochimaru. But luck for the experiments he had done on himself the Snake Sanin managed to hold himself together thanks to his snakes.  
With a jump the Sanin managed to put some distance between him and the raged beast that was up to tear him apart. His hands moved through a few hand seals and without a word he send a shower of snakes in Narutos direction. The Boy on the other side cut through the snakes like a scissor through paper.  
The boy was now more a shadow of itself. Combined with the chakra cloak of his tenant he looked like a mixture of a human fox. And without a warning said boy start to gather energy in front of him. Orochimarus mind moved fast. He had to find a way to defeat the boy. But that was easier said as done.  
Naruto on the other side had gathered a small orb in front of him which he swallowed in one shot. First there was nothing. Then his body start expand. It seemed that the gathered energy was about to burst. Orochimarus eyes opened in realization as he started to start a new sequence of hand signs. And as Naruto released the pure energy attack, the snake summoned gate like walls to protect himself.  
The idea self was good. But the raw energy Naruto used tore through the protection and hit Orochimaru. Sure the force was lesser than the original but it had his effect. The body of the snake was shred. The Sanin was forced to use his rebirth technique to face the thing that Naruto was. "Kabuto. Bring him down!" The Sanin shouted. He knew that in this form his right hand has no chance, but it would buy him some time.  
Kabuto's attack was feeble. In the moment he charged, he was hit by the force of narutos fox cloak. Kabuto flew into a tree and was knocked out. Orochimaru had managed to shed his old body as he felt the presence of the boy he had original fought. "Where is she?" naruto said, his voice were mixed with the demonic chakra. Orochimaru tried to get himself away from the boy, but noticed that he was in a hold. Or better his arms were. "Where. Is. She?" this time the voice was harder. The growl in it turned it into a more demonic way as it was. And to show that he was serious he broke one of the arms of the Snake Sanin.  
Orochimaru screamed in pain. He wouldn't say something. "You will never find her." he spat into the face of the boy as he felt his other arm was breaking as well. True, he had experienced with pain. But mixed with the burning of the Chakra cloak it was like hell on earth. and with that the Snake Sanin lost his conscious. During that time the current Team 7 appeared. Only to witness the aftermath of a brutal fight.  
The Area was a battlefield. on one side there was Kabuto and without movement there were only two possible results open. He was out or dead. But what they saw in the middle of the field was more shocking. It was a kyubified Naruto who holds one of the legendary three in his claws. Trying to take the chance to set Naruto into a submissive position and then bring him back to the village they charged.  
Only to be stopped as Naruto started to move. "No time to play with you. I have important things to do" he said without looking to them as he vanished into a red flash.  
"NARUTO WAI..." Sakura shouted as he vanished. Her words got lost in the wind the blew over the battlefield as they saw the dust were Naruto stand settle down. Kakashi and the others kept silent. Things went wrong on many areas. But they would get a chance. Sakura on the otherside was down. She lost again a chance to get him back. Now filled with a heavy pressure of defeat the start to set Kabuto and Orochimaru in chakra shackles and stasis seals to carry them back to Konoha to report their failure.  
-meanwhile-  
Naruto reached the one of the many hidden Bases from the Snake Sanin and started his search. The Guards were not a problem. And during his travel his cloak also had disappeared. But he had still the flow of energy in him. He looked through the cells. He was in a panic state. "KURA" he shouted. Tears moved down his cheeks as he searched for his friend he made through his absent of the village. He was broke out of his mind as he noticed someone. He turned around and glared at the person he saw. "I have to curse my luck it seems. First them and now you. How does it come that people don't get the message that I don't want to see them. Can you explain that to me Tsunade?" he asked. His voice filled with venom.

* * *

I worked with someone else too I shall tell you his name as an author Von Kreuz tell me some descriptions.

Good-bye and review good bad


	4. it was konoha's fault

I do not own naruto … if I did something would change.

Tsunade looked to Naruto and sighed. "Listen. I know thing went bad with the people back in the village, but we have to look forward. Things changed or better will change." she said in a calm voice. Naruto on the other side looked at her with a neutral expression. "Really? Things will not look good. Not for me anyway." he answered. Tsunade wasn't able to read what they boy in front of her was thinking. The years he was away seemed to have changed him more than thought.

"And your former teammates?" she asked. Naruto closed his eyes. His senses were aware of his surrounding and he were prepared if she would try to attack him. "What with my former Teammates? They knew what they did. And I am not so forgiving like they might remember." he said to her. "And me? What about the people who care for you? Do you even know that there are some that also love you?" she said. Naruto only shrugged with his shoulders. "I don't care. The caring died with the years I grow up. I mean what have you done for me? You have read the reports of the neglect. And you have done... nothing. And people who love me? I'm surprised that you try to use that card. Sure i know about one or two who would share feelings for me. One was send away and the other is not able to show it without fainting. Telling the truth Hokage of the leaf. They don't deserve me. The fu*** village don't deserve me, the people don't deserve me... and the girl... what was her name? Ah, Hyuga Hinata don't deserve me when she is not able to push herself to stand up." he said in a cold uncaring tone.

Tsunade flinched at that. Things didn't went well for her now. But she had a trump card. She had a feeling why he was in that base. It was not hard to figure it out when from the normal security cast only one patient was hidden here. She wasn't sure how to play this card. Hell, she know that the gamble she used to this point was a lost bet. But she was in a dead-end. she noticed a change in Naruto as he started to glare at her. And with a violent wave of chakra the genjutsu she had used start to wave away.

Narutos expression turned grim as he saw that Tsunade had a hold on the person he searched for. He ignored the broken bodies around them. In his eyes the guards have earned their trip to hell. But Kura was a different story. "Release her!" he said. His voice was cold like ice. Tsunade did nothing. "I said Release her immediately!" this time he shouted.

"You will come back to the village Naruto. I will not harm her, but you have to follow my command!" she said to him. She used to fill her voice with authority. He on the other side started to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into an evil laugh then he become silent in an instant and looked into her eyes. She paled as she saw the red taint in his eyes. The darkness that also moved inside of it.

"Funny. The last one who tried to use her as a gamble against me reeked of Snake." he said in a cold and calm way. Tsunade didn't get a chance to think about what he had said as she felt a fist buried in her stomach. Blood shot from her mouth as she crashed into a wall behind her. "Mistake boy. Big mistake. Now I will beat you to Konoha." she spat as she slowly stood up. She was a veteran. Like her other two team members she was experienced in pain. She spat blood to the ground as she moved into a stance.

Naruto on the other side looked to her as he was slowly surrounded by the red chakra cloak he had used against Orochimaru. Even when he has not much control over it, he could tap into this stage.

Tsunade snarled as she dashed forward. Her attacks were open like a book. And in her anger she made rookie mistakes. Naruto dodged most of her attacks, and took some to keep a false façade. But then with a kick in her stomach he shoved her away from him.

"I should end right here! I should use this as a warning to stay away from me and her. To bad that it will be their own leader who will bring this little message. Goodbye Ba-chan. When you see my parents in the afterlife, tell them that their intentions were shot to hell by their village they loved!" Naruto said in a demonic voice as he called two shadow clones that helped him with a rasengan that was filled with demonic energy.

Tsunade was winded. Her attacks and the constant near of the fox cloak had drained her. And the attacks of Naruto took their toll. She wiped away the blood and looked to the Boy with Sorrowful eyes. There was a single tear running down her face. "I know I should be there for you. But..." she tried to said but noticed that Naruto charged in her direction. Without being able to finish her words she closed her eye and waited for the end. An end that never came. As she opened her eyes she saw Naruto in front of her. His eyes were blue and calm. And it seemed that he was relaxed.

The next thing she noticed was that the girl she had forgotten had him in a kind of hug. It seemed that she was the thing that calmed him down. The girl was also covert in a kind of cloak. Only that hers were in a light pink. And that it radiated calmness. Naruto only breathed before he lowered his hand.

"Take that as a farewell gift. Should you two ever face again, I may not be able to control him." the girl said as she looked with a small smile to Tsunade. Then without a warning the girl waved her hand in the face of the Sanin and released a green cloud. "When you awake we will be gone. Don't search for us. Don't send someone unless you a tired of them. Should we ever cross the ways with someone from his village... we will show no mercy." the girl said before Tsunades world turned dark.

As Tsunade was out cold Kura noticed that Naruto was trembling. "Please... don't leave me Kura" he said with a weak voice. Kura smiled as she took him into a deeper hug. "I will never leave you Naruto-kun." she answered to him. Her words calmed him down. But he was still trembling. "I...I thought that this a** had hurt you and lost myself slowly to my rage. It only faded after i broke his arms." he said to her, his words were like a whisper. She started to rub his back and hummed for a moment. His trembling slowly faded. " Everything is okay. I was unaware of the area. That is how he got me. And in the end things went good for us. You even beat her. And you did it for me." she said to him with a big smile. "But we have to leave. She might be out for now, but I don't know how long my pheromones will work with her." she added. Her voice had now a serious tone.

He nod as he took her into a hug as well. "You are right. We should return to our hideout. We need rest." he said now with a calm voice. She smiled and kissed him slightly on his cheek. And with a bright red flash they were gone. Only a scorched mark remembered where they stand.

-meanwhile-

Like Kura had said it didn't take much for Tsunade to wave of the effect of the attack the girl used to her. As she looked around she cursed. Things went bad. And what she had seen from the boy was terrible when he will move on this path further. As she slowly stood up she could feel that there was more damage to her body as the eye could see. But she has to return. resting in a base from her former teammate was not a wise idea.

-Konoha-

It took Tsunade more time to return as she wanted. Thanks to the Brat she was spent. But she managed it. In the end it took her three days to recover full. Time enough to give order to interrogate their two guests and to fill in the other what had happened.

"And that is how had happened. The Boy is out of it. He will not return. Not on his free will." Tsunade said. She had gathered the rookies first. It was better than informing the council on the first shot. She had to diffuse the chance that the youngsters will look for their friend and will be killed in doing so.

"It... it was me... I drove him away." Sakura said as she looked to the ground. Sasuke moved his hand to her shoulder and gently rubbed it. "No, it was my

I think this is the best one I made on my own


End file.
